


You Hurt My Daddy

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max wakes from a nightmare and it is up to him and Magnus to save Alec. Rune Series version of 'Warlocks to the Rescue'.





	You Hurt My Daddy

Yeah, I know I should be working on my two WiPs (actually 3 but who's counting) but I have a shiny new series that I want to play in.

So, let's play. :)

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is startled awake by six year old Max's screams of "Daddy". Magnus looks at the cable box and sees that it's almost four in the morning. He fell asleep on the sofa. Alec should have been home hours ago.

Magnus stands, just as Max comes running out his room. Max's eyes are full of tears as he looks at his father, "Poppa, the bad man is hurting Daddy."

Magnus runs over to him. Max grabs his hand and opens a portal. Magnus still doesn't understand how Max is able to locate and open portals to Alec. Catarina is also puzzled by this ability that Max can use at any given moment. An ability that seems to be equal at finding Alec as the love rune.

They walk out the portal into a basement. Magnus waits for his eyes to adjust to the dark room then realizes that Max is no longer holding his hand. Magnus walks through the room out into a hallway. He sees a light further down and walks in that direction.

Max runs into the room and sees Alec sitting on the floor in a corner. His wrists are chained to the wall behind him. His shirt is bloody and his face is covered in blood. Max screams, "Daddy!"

A man is at a table on the other side of the room. He hears Max and turns around, "Where the hell did you come from?" He walks over to Max.

Max's eyes narrow as he looks at the approaching man, "You hurt my Daddy."

"How did you get here?"

Max snaps his fingers on both hands. Power crackles at his fingertips as he creates an energy ball and throws it at the man, "Nobody hurts my Daddy."

The energy ball hits the man in the chest and sends him flying across the room. The back of his head smashes into the wall with a loud splat. He slides down the wall, leaving a trail of blood, then crumbles to the floor. Blood runs freely from the back of his head.

Max waits a few seconds to see if the man gets up, then runs to Alec. He kneels by his father and wraps his tiny arms around Alec, "Daddy, please wake up."

Magnus runs into the room, just as a man flies past him and slams into a back wall. Magnus knows right away that the man is dead. He sees Max holding Alec and begging his father to open his eyes. Magnus walks towards his husband and son.

Max sees someone approaching out the corner of his eye and quickly gets to his feet. His fingertips crackle with power as he stands.

Magnus stops as he sees Max stand and face him. His son's blue eyes are cold. Magnus keeps his hands by his side as he gently says, "Blueberry, it's me, Poppa."

Max blinks. His eyes quickly fill with tears, "Poppa, Daddy is hurt bad."

Magnus runs over. He kneels next to Alec and snaps his fingers. The chains disappear and Alec collapses into Magnus' arms. Magnus holds him as he slowly stands up.

Alec's eyes open slightly as he winces in pain, "Magnus?"

Magnus kisses him, "I got you."

"Good." Alec passes out.

Max looks from one father to the other, "Poppa?"

Magnus gives Max a slight smile, "Let's get Daddy to the Infirmary."

Max nods. He opens a portal. Magnus lifts Alec and they walk through.

Magnus takes Alec into one of the rooms and lays him on the bed, "I'm going to get a doctor, Max, stay here with Daddy."

Max nods as Magnus picks him up and gently sits him on the bed, next to his father, "I'll keep Daddy safe, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I know you will." Magnus leaves the room. Max rubs his thumb across Alec's knuckles as he looks around.

Magnus returns with Dr. Milner. Max climbs off the bed and runs around to the other side. He climbs back on the bed and sits by his father, as the doctor walks over. Magnus stays by the doorway as he sends a text to Luke, explaining what happened and where.

Dr. Milner carefully removes Alec's shirt and tosses it to a nearby chair. Max flicks his hand and the shirt bursts into flames. Magnus and Dr. Milner glance at each other as it burns to ashes.

Dr. Milner cleans the blood off Alec, before examining him. He takes a stele out his pocket and activates Alec's  _iratze_  rune.

Max lays by Alec's side. He rests his head on his father's shoulder and his hand on Alec's  _expectation_  rune. He watches the doctor bandage Alec, "The bad man hurt my Daddy."

Dr. Milner smiles, "Oh?"

"Uh huh. Then I hurt the bad man."

"Punishment has to fit the crime."

Max nods.

As he works on Alec, Dr. Milner remembers when he examined Max when he was only weeks old.

.

.

.

_Max babbles as he lays on the examination table. He looks from Alec to Magnus then back again._

_Dr. Milner smiles, "He's a talkative one."_

_Magnus laughs, "That he is."_

_Alec leans over and kisses Max's bare belly. Max giggles as he holds Alec's head in both hands._

_Magnus rolls his eyes, "Alexander, can't you control yourself for a few minutes?"_

_Dr. Milner laughs, "It's okay, Magnus."_

_Alec laughs as he straightens up, "See."_

_Magnus sniffs, "Whatever."_

_Jeffery walks into the room, "There you are, sir, this needs your attention."_

_Alec sighs as he passes Magnus, "I'll be right back." He walks out the room with Jeffery._

_Max smiles at Magnus then looks for Alec. He looks back at Magnus. He looks at Dr. Milner. He turns onto his belly and looks around the room._

_Magnus picks him up, "Max, relax he's outside in the hallway."_

_Dr. Milner smiles, "Does that happen every time Alec leaves the room?"_

_Magnus nods, "Max likes to know where his Daddy is."_

_Alec returns. Max reaches for him. Alec laughs as he takes their son from Magnus' arms, "Sorry about that."_

_Magnus nods, "You left without his permission."_

_Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Sorry blueberry." Max babbles as he touches his father's cheeks._

_Dr. Milner laughs, "Either he's scolding you or he's happy that you are back."_

_Magnus laughs, "I think it's a bit of both."_

.

.

.

Dr. Milner smiles at Max, "The bad man should have left your Daddy alone."

Max nods, "Uh huh."

Dr. Milner walks over to Magnus, "Alec has a few cracked ribs, which I taped. He has a large cut on the side of his face. He has numerous cuts and bruises on his arms and chest. There's also a strong sedative in his system. Let him sleep it off here then he can go home."

Magnus nods, "Okay." Dr. Milner squeezes his shoulder and leaves the room. Magnus walks over to the bed and traces the love rune. He smiles at Max as it glows blue, "Daddy is going to be just fine."

Max nods, "Good."

Magnus' phone beeps, a text from Luke,  _ **Magnus you need to see this**_.

Magnus sighs. He kisses Max's forehead, "I'll be right back, blueberry. Keep Daddy safe."

Max nods, "No bad man is going to hurt my Daddy."

Magnus kisses Alec, "Be right back, Alexander." He walks out the room and opens a portal.

He returns to the basement. He glares at the dead man.

Luke walks over, "Good, you're here." He hands Magnus a shoebox full of driver's licenses.

Magnus glances inside, "Luke, why are you bothering me with these?"

"Look at them, Magnus."

Magnus sighs as he holds the box with his left hand and pulls out a handful with his right. He sets the box on the floor and looks at the ones in his hand. After the fifth one he notices that they are similar. All of them are tall, white men with dark hair.

Magnus looks at Luke with wide eyes, "Alec."

Luke nods, "I knew about the case and there was something that bothered me about it, but it didn't click that Alec fit his 'type'. If it had, I would have told you."

Magnus drops the licenses back in the box and takes a deep breath, "What happened to these men, Luke?"

"They disappeared. Two or three weeks later, their bodies were found."

Magnus glares at the dead man, "Bodies?"

"Yes, they had bruises and cuts that had healed, but the cause of death was always strangulation. From what I remember from the reports, it seems that he beat them, then once he broke their spirit, he sexually assaulted them. Then he killed them and dumped their bodies in Prospect Park."

Magnus' cat eyes flare as he takes a few steps to the dead man. His right hand is ablaze with power. Luke runs and stands in front of the dead man, "Magnus, no, you've done enough."

"I haven't done anything yet. Luke get out of my way."

"Magnus, their families need closure", he points to the shoebox on the floor, "husbands, sons, brothers, boyfriends, taken from them. Let me close this case and give these people peace of mind knowing that the monster that took their loved ones has been stopped."

Magnus closes his eyes as he closes his hand, "Fine."

"Thank you, Magnus." He looks at the dead man, "Now I have to figure out how a mundane killed him."

Magnus looks coldly at the dead man, "He hurt the wrong father."

Luke looks at him confused, "Father?"

Magnus nods, "Max killed him."

"Max? He's six."

"True, but Max is devoted to Alexander."

"Okay, but his head was smashed into the wall with such force that the back of his skull was shattered."

"Max."

"Shit. Guess it is true."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What's true?"

"He's a mini you."

Magnus laughs, "Who said that?"

"Izzy, Jace."

"Alec also has mentioned that Max has picked up a lot of my quirks."

Luke smiles, "Is it any wonder? Both of you are warlocks devoted to the same ShadowHunter."

"A ShadowHunter that I would like to return to."

"Of course." He reaches into his pocket and hands Magnus Alec's phone and stele, "It's best that nothing of Alec's be found here. I'll let it be known that the last victim is alive and he wants his privacy."

Magnus flicks his hand and Alec's things disappear. He gestures to the dead man, "If you shoot him, I can make it seem that the bullet killed him."

Luke smiles, "I would appreciate that." He takes out his gun and fires at the dead man. Magnus walks over and waves his hand. Luke nods, "Looks good to me."

"Then my work here is done, can I return to my family?"

Luke laughs, "Yes Magnus."

Magnus nods as he opens a portal and leaves. He returns to the Infirmary. He walks into the room and smiles. Alec has his arm around Max and his head is resting on Max's. Magnus sends his daily thanks to Mistress Destiny as he walks over to the bed. He lays next to Alec and snuggles close to his husband.

Alec sleepily opens his eyes and looks over, "Magnus?"

Magnus kisses him, "Who else would get in bed with you and our son?"

Alec smiles as he gently lifts Max onto his chest and reaches for Magnus, "No one, just you." He holds Magnus around the waist and rests his head against his husband's, "Only you." He closes his eyes.

Magnus smiles as he wraps his arms around his family and closes his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and notices that Alec is no longer in the bed. Max is pressed against Magnus, still fast asleep. Magnus closes his eyes and relaxes when the love rune gives him the Institute as the location for his husband.

Max wakes up and looks around. He sits up quickly, "Poppa, where's Daddy?"

Magnus kisses his head, "He's here, don't worry, blueberry."

Max climbs off the bed, "Where?"

Magnus laughs as he gets off the bed, "Let's go find him." Max nods as Magnus holds his hand. They leave the room and walk to the elevators.

They take one to the ground floor and walk into the War Room.

Izzy is sitting by the computers. She smiles as she sees them walk over, "Afternoon."

Max runs over and kisses her cheek, "Aunt Izzy, did you see Daddy?"

She laughs, "Indeed I did. He said something about coffee."

Max giggles, "Daddy loves coffee, but he loves Poppa and me a whole bunch more."

"That is true."

Magnus nods, "Our next stop would be the dining room. Let's go Max."

Max hugs Izzy, "Bye." She laughs as they leave.

Max runs ahead and goes into the dining room. He sees Alec and Luke sitting at a table. He runs over. He stands by his father with his hands on his hips, "Daddy, you are supposed to be resting."

Alec laughs, "I am resting."

"Uh uh."

"I'm not working, am I?"

"Resting is in bed, Daddy."

"No, blueberry. Resting can be in a chair as well."

Magnus walks over, "Mr. Lightwood, why aren't you in bed?"

Max nods, "See, Poppa knows."

Alec rolls his eyes, then looks at Luke, "See what I have to deal with. Magnus and mini Magnus."

Luke laughs as he stands, "But you love it."

"I didn't say I hated it, just what I have to deal with."

"Right. You are in trouble and I'm out of here." He smiles at Magnus, "Just wanted to let you know, the case is officially closed."

Magnus nods, "That's good. Thanks Luke."

"No Magnus, thank you." He squeezes Max's shoulder, "Bye Max."

Max smiles, "Bye Luke."

Luke leaves the dining room.

Alec smiles, "You hungry, blueberry?"

Max nods, "Yes, but we have food at home. And we have coffee there too."

"So?"

"So, you should have stayed in bed, Daddy."

Alec laughs, "Magnus, help me."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, he's right." He eyes the shirt that Alec is wearing, "Where did that come from?"

"What?"

"The shirt, Alexander."

"My office."

"You have shirts in your office?'

"Of course, I do Magnus. When I workout here, I need clothes to change into. Don't I?"

Magnus pulls out a chair and sits down. He smiles, "What do you workout in?"

"Sweatpants and a tank top."

Magnus purrs, "Hmm."

Max rolls his eyes, "Poppa!"

"Yes, Max?"

"You are supposed to be yelling at Daddy, not getting distracted by him."

"Oh sorry, Max."

Max shakes his head, "Can we go home now?"

Alec stands and picks him up, "Yes we can." Max wraps his arms around his father's neck.

Magnus stands and kisses Alec.

Max giggles, "Poppa, stop kissing Daddy. I thought we were going home."

Magnus kisses Max's nose, "We are going home." Max giggles as Magnus opens a portal and they leave the dining room. They walk into the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After an early dinner, they sit on the sofa and watch tv.

Around nine, Max climbs into Alec's lap and falls asleep. His head resting on Alec's chest. His left hand is on the love rune and his right hand has a tight grip on Alec's shirt. Magnus smiles as he looks at Max. He rests his head on Alec's shoulder and waits. They haven't spoken yet about what happened last night, but he knows they will.

Around ten, Alec mutes the tv, "Magnus, Luke told me how it ended, now how about telling me how it began."

Magnus glances at the bar, then changes his mind, "I fell asleep on the sofa and Max woke up screaming for you. We rescued you. End of story."

"Right. Luke said that Max is the one that killed the mundane who grabbed me, is that true?"

Magnus kisses Max's head then nods, "Yes, our son killed him."

"By the angel. He's only six."

"True, but the love he has for you is powerful, Alexander."

"Six years old is too young for anybody to kill."

"He's a warlock with a deep bond to a ShadowHunter."

"That would describe you as well, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "Yes, but I can point to the love rune as my 'excuse', Max bonded with you as soon as you held him."

"You act as if that's impossible."

"It is. Most warlocks want nothing to do with ShadowHunters."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus, "Says the warlock married to one."

Magnus smiles, "I did say 'most' not  _ **all**_."

"Okay. And?"

"And what?"

"Max killed him and..?"

Magnus shrugs, "Then Max went over to you and held you. I went over, got rid of the chains that were keeping you prisoner and we portalled to the Infirmary."

"Luke mentioned that he had grabbed a bunch of mundanes."

Magnus nods as he reaches for Alec's hand. He runs his thumb over his husband's knuckles, "That monster had a type, and you fit that type. But now that monster is rotting in Hell."

Alec shakes his head, "He's only six."

"The monster was a dead man for grabbing you. If not Max, then I was going to kill him."

Alec nods, "Well, when you put it that way."

"Exactly." He kisses Alec, "Nobody hurts you and lives." Magnus smiles, "I think Max was four when he told me that he would hurt anybody that hurt you. I guess he wasn't kidding."

"Guess not." He looks at Max, "He really is mini you."

Magnus laughs. Max lifts his head and looks at Magnus with sleepy eyes, "Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his nose, "Yes, my darling?"

Max blinks then looks at Alec, "Daddy?"

Alec laughs, "I think it's time for bed, blueberry." Max nods as he closes his eyes. Alec and Magnus stand.

Magnus flicks his hand and Max is in pajamas. He kisses Max's cheek, "Good night, Max."

Max mumbles, "Night, Poppa."

Magnus secures the loft as Alec carries Max into his room. He lays Max in bed and covers him. Alec kisses his son's forehead, "Night night blueberry."

Max whispers "Night night Daddy."

Alec walks out and goes into his and Magnus' bedroom. Magnus is already in bed. Alec changes into his sleep clothes then gets in bed.

Magnus lays his head on Alec's chest and listens to his husband's heart beating, "One of these days, Max and I won't get to you in time."

Alec lifts Magnus' head, "Not for a very long time."

"You don't know that, Alexander."

Alec kisses him, "Maybe, but with the two of you on my side, I'm one lucky ShadowHunter."

Magnus kisses him back, "One loved ShadowHunter."

"That too."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest, "Good night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus."

They fall asleep holding each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec slowly opens his eyes, something woke him. He looks around the bedroom but doesn't see anything amiss. He looks at the foot of the bed and sees Max curled in a ball, his head resting on Alec's leg. Alec whispers, "Blueberry."

Max picks his head up and looks at his father. Alec smiles and pats the bed. Max smiles as he crawls in between his fathers.

Magnus opens his eyes, "Why is there a blueberry in our bed?"

Max giggles, "Hi Poppa." He rests his head on Alec's chest.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "A husband stealing blueberry at that."

Max giggles as Alec moves their son to the left side of his chest and pulls Magnus close to him, "Plenty of room for both of my favorite warlocks."

Max and Magnus hold Alec. Magnus kisses his husband, "Like I said, we love one ShadowHunter."

Max nods, "Amen Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Now that we have agreed on that, let's go back to sleep."

Magnus nods, "Let's."

The Lightwood-Bane family fall asleep holding each other.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A long time ago, I wrote **[Warlocks to the Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835830/chapters/29307579)** , a standalone story which had most of the building blocks to the Max that we all love. This new series gave me the opportunity to bring it to the Rune World.


End file.
